Split Heart
by FloatingDreamer
Summary: Five years have passed; love, hate, and longing are entangled through dimensions. Will Ryo be able to fix Rika's broken heart? Will Rika be able to leave her confinement of the three DigiGods? So many questions, all slowly answered through this romantic and action packed story.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

**Chapter 1: Goodbye**

Set when Rika is looking out at the sunset in the end of the movie: Runaway Locomon.

Past the clouds if you look hard enough you can see little spots of lights, small stars that in reality are extremely bright but millions of light years away. Something extremely bright but millions of light years away, besides stars, would be a relationship that plagues many families in the world known as a divorce. The effects a divorce gives is obvious, but the people that made it happen are split away from each other, just like a star in the sky compared to a person looking at it from earth. The divorce splits one's family away, the father and mother separate. Rika is staring out at the sunset thinking about this very thing, her father and mother divorced a long time ago, leaving Rika all alone. Her mother took full custody over her and Rika has since then changed. Her tomboyish attitude garnished with sarcasm is what has become of the once beautiful girly-girl who loved to sing and would frequently wear dresses. If her parents had never divorced, if they were still together, would she be able to wear dresses and smile? Or are possibilities like these not even in reality possible? This is what Rika is pondering over while looking out at the setting sun, 'Would I have still been me?'

Someone sits down beside her and she turns her head to see who it is. It was Ryo, he had casually started leaning on a support pole and was mimicking Rika by also looking out at the sunset. Rika glares at him, "What do you want?" He pretends that he didn't know Rika was beside him, when he turns to look at her he tries to make him self seem surprised. Rika would have none of his jokes, "Well?"

"I don't like it," he says. "It's your birthday but you're not even having fun."

Rika brushes away his sympathy. "I'm always like this."

He pauses. "True…"

"So stop worrying about me." She stands up. "It just makes you even more annoying."

Ryo gets up and runs in front of her. "Wait!"

"…" She stops and gives him an icy glare. "What?"

"Here," he pulls something out of his pocket and holds it out to her. She doesn't take it and starts to walk past him. He walks over to her before she can turn the corner and holds out the gist again. "It's your birthday present."

She looks at what he was holding, it was a necklace with a black chain and hanging on it was half of a silver broken heart. He pushes his hand forward so she reluctantly takes the gift from him. "Thanks, I guess."

He smiles. "Don't mention it."

**{Fast forward- 3 weeks later- In the middle of The Shinjuku District}**

"It's a mega, the name of it is unknown." says Henry while looking at his Digivice.

"Is it a Digimon?" asks Takato with Growlmon right beside him.

"No, if it was it would be in the Digivice's database." says Henry matter of factly.

"Then what is it?" asks Rika while pulling out her own Digivice.

"Um, something?" answers Takato with a shrug of his shoulders, he looks to Growlmon for support but his Digimon was too absorbed having skipped breakfast.

They were all talking about a giant skyscraper of a monster smack dab in the middle of the city. It looked like the D-Reaper in size and shape, but its colors were different shades of green, it had leaves sticking out of it along with various branches; and don't let the leaves fool you, they were obviously razor sharp. "So, you guys ready?" Takato looks at Growlmon then to the others.

Rika sighs as she and Kyubimon step forward. "Let's just get this over with.

Gargomon practically starts skipping; he looks over his shoulder at Henry who was only just putting away his Digivice. "Hurry up Henry, it's not like it's rooted to the spot…Wait, maybe it is."

"Haha, very funny." Henry catches up to Gargomon.

"Let's go kick some plant butt!" yells Takato.

You're not forgetting about me, right?"

The trio looks up to see Ryo and Cyberdramon already in Justimon form, balancing on the top of a telephone pole. Rika rolls her eyes and starts to follow after Gargomon, "We were trying to." She comments.

Justimon ignores her sentence and jumps down from the telephone pole. "I thought I was also apart of the DigiDestines?" He asks sadly, making a show of slightly cocking his head.

One of Takato's eyes twitches. "Yeah, sure."

"Takato," complains Growlmon. "Let's biomerge and beat my breakfast out of that thing already."

Takato pats Growlmon on the nose. "Sure, pal."

A few seconds passed and now Justimon was joined with Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, and Sakuyamon. Justimon, not wanting to be left out, starts in a full sprint over to the left side of the plant monster thing. He stops in front of one of its branches that sort of resembled an arm, and he slams his hand to the ground; one of his moves known as 'Thunderclap'.

The attack had no effect and out of the blue another branch appears and swipes Justimon off his feet. He flies through the air and almost lands on Sakuyamon but she gracefully takes a step back, giving his head a rush as it slammed against the concrete. "Thanks," he says angrily.

Sakuyamon laughs. "What ever happened to ladies first?"

He fights back. "Are you even counted as a lady yet?"

She glares at him, and he while smiling gets up and heads back towards the monster. Rika bites her cheek, Renamon simply stays silent.

And so the battle raged on, attack after attack still had no lasting affect. The group was tired, but they still fought. Justimon was already tired out of his mind, though this didn't seem to stop him from heading straight towards the monster again.

"Wait! You idiot, where are you going!" yells Gargomon. Gallantmon jumps away from an oncoming branch to see what all the yelling was about, Justimon passed right by him and he didn't notice.

Rika curses, she grips her staff, and as Sakuyamon she follows after Justimon. "Stupid." She grumbles.

By the time she reached Justimon he was already in the latter part of the fight. He wasn't hurt badly if you don't count scrapes and a few cuts, but he was exhausted mentally. Sakuyamon goes up to him. "I suppose you want my power again like before, right?"

He looks up at her, and behind the mask he was most likely smiling. "Please and thank you princess."

She sighs, but in the end gives in and transfers all her power to him. Now she was back to being Rika, with Renamon right beside her. Justimon immediately takes action; he uses 'Voltage Blade' and cuts through the branch that had only just started constricting him. He takes no break as he charges straight toward the core of the monster, a glowing yellow diamond-esque sphere in the middle of the monster's body. He jumps into the air and puts all his power into his blade, with a large slash he slices through the monster and enters inside. It felt like he was floating on water, except instead of water he was knee deep in so gooey slimy clear gunk that he didn't want to even imagine on what it really was. He approaches the floating diamond sphere, he raises his sword, but before he could slash at the core he hears Rika voice and she yells, "Look out!" but it was too late. The branches that had sneaked up beside him were already swinging in the air. They body slammed into him and he was thrown outside of the monster like a rag doll. The branches didn't stop there, they next headed towards Renamon who was close to its inside. Renamon dodged the first strike but the second one came while she was still in the air, she was tossed aside just like Justimon and falls onto the cement below, barely able to stand she watches in horror as Rika, who was still beside the monster, was trapped; unable to get away unless she could grow wings which was obviously impossible. "Rika!" yells Renamon.

Rika looks down below for a few seconds, she says a yellow dot that she decided was Renamon, and then she saw the others who were bust battling the menaces the monster had attached to itself from the outside. She looks back at the branches that were heading towards her quickly. 'If I'm hit by one of those I'll either die by the force or by the fall.' She isn't the type to just stand somewhere and do nothing so she starts running towards the branches. In response the branches pick up their pace, two of them fly past her ears as she barely dodges them and continues running. Another sails past the middle of her legs, she takes the insane chance and jumps on top of it. The branch starts swinging around wildly but Rika holds on. In a desperate move the branch slams her against the insides on the monster. She falls off and into a pool of the clear gunk. The branches gave her no rest, she dodges around four of them but two, that were very small compared to the others, had a lucky break. They pierced straight through her hands. She cried in pain as the two branches lift her up, now dangling in the air she was starting to lose consciousness. Her mind was fading in and out, her hand pulsating with an astonishing abundance of pain. Then a voice, dark and light, says. "Goodbye." The yellow diamond-esque sphere thought to have been the core grows bigger, and bigger, until it engulfs her. Everything turns purple, then blue, then red, then starts all over again. Silhouettes of large shapes stare out at her as she falls deeper into an abyss, then the pain finally gets to her as she blacks out.

**This is my first fanfic in a while, anyways I hope you all or one (who knows) like it and will hopefully review. Don't worry, soon they will be older. I'm not the type to write about little kids. Anyways please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Unforgotten

**I apologize if the present tense doesn't work for you; I have trouble with the tenses. Also, in the anime I saw the D-arcs were called Digivices, (it was on youtube). Sorry if it isn't correct, but I'm going to still call them Digivices. Anyways here's a chapter I wrote during all of my classes that was basically boring movie after boring movie. Word of advice, if you have a low attention span never watch ****2001: A Space Odyssey****.**

**Chapter 2: Unforgotten**

It was dark, way too dark. She could only hear voices going around her mind, her eyes unable to open, her hands seeping with blood and pain. "How can this be?" asks a shrilled male voice.

"No one has been able to survive the portal to get here before." says a powerful voice from a corner to the shrill voice.

"Except this one has, though she doesn't have much time left." answers a strong female voice.

"If she is alive," starts a powerful male voice whose vocal cords seemed to erupt everywhere. "Then the impossible has happened."

"Her hands," the female voice, now sympathetic, says. "They glow a faint blue."

"A faint blue?" questions the shrill voice loudly.

"Exactly," Noises of giant paws walking against the floor are heard as the powerful voice continues. "The portal's power, including our own, is being sucked inside her through the punctures in her hands. The power will stop the bleeding, she will live, and be even stronger that all of us."

The shrill voice chuckles as his dancing feet walk over to the powerful voice. "Then let's kill her before that happens."

The female voice flaps her wings. "We would be going against fate if we did that, if she has already survived the passage through the portal then she is someone that needs to live."

The shrill voice grumbles. "I guess."

"Then it is settled." The powerful voice booms. "We will not kill her, we will teach her how to use her new found powers and she will be our mediator to the human world."

The female voice answers. "I agree."

The shrill voice mumbles. "I doubt I have any say so in this matter."

"Exactly," answers the powerful voice. "Now we wait for her to wake."

"Now we wait." says the female voice patiently.

***5 YEARS LATER***

"I…" the semi pretty girl fiddles with her dainty hands as she sneaks a glance at Ryo. "I…" She puffs up her cheeks. "I really, really, really like you Ryo Akiyama!" 

Ryo doesn't falter or look surprised in the least; confessions like these have been happening to him a lot lately. He manages to hold in a sigh as he gives his signature 'I'm sorry' smile. "Sorry, I like someone else."

The girl doesn't hide her disappointment as she puts her head down. "Oh," she takes a glance at Ryo. "Who?"

Ryo pulls out a necklace from under his shirt's collar. "The other half." He answers. The necklace looked exactly like the other half of the broken heart necklace he gave to Rika five years ago for her birthday. He doesn't wait for the girl to reply, he simply tucks his necklace away and leaves.

"So," Takato leans over Ryo who was sitting on a bench. "How was your seventy-ninth confession? One more and you will have eighty."

Ryo glares up at Takato. "I turned her down."

"What, why?" asks Takato.

Ryo turns away. "I like someone else, that's why."

"Rika, right?" Henry walks over to them; Terriermon was in his usual place on Henry's head. Guilmon and Terriermon look at each other, both wondering if they should leave, Monodramon looks up from his nap beside Ryo on the bench; he sees Ryo's distraught expression and decides to pretend that he was still asleep.

Ryo only nodded his head in reply. Before Takato and Henry could console with Ryo a group of people and rookie Digimon spy them and start running towards them. One of the fans gets to them first and screams. "You guys are the DigiDestines!"

Takato looks at the fan. "Uh, yeah, and?"

The fan scrambles around in his pocket and pulls out a gum wrapper than a chewed up pencil. "Can I have all of your autographs?"

"I guess." Henry pulls out his own pen and paper; he neatly signs then passes the paper to Takato, he signs then holds it out to Ryo. Ryo doesn't budge.

"Come on Ryo, just sign the paper." begs Guilmon and Takato.

Ryo looks at the paper, he shakes his head no. "With or without my signature doesn't matter, it will still be incomplete either way."

The fan's rookie Digimon watches the discussion with small eyes. It lifts its head from his perch on the fan's neck. The fan pets his Digimon and glares at Ryo. "Are you thinking I'm not worth your time?"

Ryo sighs. "Yes, there is that."

"Why you-!" yells the fan.

Takato jumps in front of them before a fight could start. "It's not like that, he's just…"

"He's just what?" asks the used to be a fan angrily.

"There's one more besides us." Answers Henry.

The fan purses his eyebrows, calming down a little. "No there isn't." He stops and thinks a little bit more. "Just three, you guys."

Ryo laughs. "There are four of us; she's the bravest of us in fact."

The Digimon on the fan's shoulder looks up again. "Red hair?"

Ryo looks at the Digimon. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"She got sucked into the diamond thingy." answers the Digimon. "There's a ninety-five percent chance that she is dead. No one can survive the passage through the portal."

"Portal?" questions Henry.

The fan gently pushes his Digimon's head down. "Don't mind him, he's a weak guy. His only attack is to see through the eyes of others."

"Whoa," Takato looks at the Digimon in a new light. "That's a cool attack."

The fan shrugs. "The person he was talking to you about, a redhead right?" Ryo nods. "He had nightmares for a helluva long time after looking through the eyes of that plant monster, something about her hands getting pierced straight through by branches and being enveloped by a dimension portal."

Ryo looks seriously at the Digimon. "Is that true?"

The Digimon shakes its head up and down. "True, she was a good fighter for a human but the monster won in the end."

Ryo sits back down and self consciously grips his necklace. "I don't care what you say; I will believe in the five percent, she isn't the type to die easily."

Henry puts his hand on the fan's shoulder and whispers. "I think you better go." The fan nods and leaves, his Digimon still watching as they bit by bit disappeared.

Ryo looks, with a painful expression, at his friends. "You guys believe me right?"

Henry nods. "Rika is strong mentally and physically, wherever she is now I bet she is just fine."

"Though," Takato looks away from Ryo. "That Digimon said her hands were pierced through by branches, could she have survived something like that?"

Ryo clenches his fists. "She's tough, and it's a good thing that that is all that happened to her, at least she wasn't pierced straight through her heart."

"Yeah," Henry shakes his head, looking frustrated. "But being sent to another dimension? How can we find her?"

The wind was picking up momentum as it traced through the columns supporting one of the many temples. It circled around the domed center building, past the pond in the back, and then it stopped abruptly as it reached something powerful lying dormant besides the pond. The power went up and down, as if it was breathing. Then it opened all of a sudden and got up from its lying position. It was the figure of a giant wolf, blue and silver fur with menacing yellow eyes. A girl with red hair purple eyes, and extremely beautiful in stature, walked over to the wolf, the wolf looks up and stares intently at the girl. "Did you finish your training with Jeamon?"

The girl nods and sits down beside the wolf. She lays her head on his massive shoulder. "I just did, now I'm bored." She favored her hands that were covered by elbow length gloves, silver in color. She rested her hands on the grass palms up. The wolf watches her as she does this, but he shows no sign in having any pity towards her. She turns to look at the wolf. "When, can I go home?" she asks the wolf.

The wolf turns his head away from her and looks up at the sky. "All three of us must agree that you are ready." The wolf looks back at her and rests his head beside her hand. "The power you possess has been mastered, I give my permission, but you also need Jeamon and Cramon to say yes."

She sighs and looks up at the sky full of fluffy white clouds, it almost seemed like she was on earth; but she wasn't, she was in a whole different place. "I'm scared." she says. "What if they have forgotten me?"

The wolf takes a while to reply. "…" He stares at her hands for a few minutes before answering. "Then there is no need for you to stay with them. We need you to be our mediator on earth, you are in charge of destroying completely those Digimon that swallow the diamond portals, the very reason you ended up here."

She turns to the side, now positioned on the wolf's stomach. "I'll destroy every single one of them. You don't have to worry, Cermon, I'll be fine."

Cermon makes a gruff noise in the bottom of his throat, as if he was 'harrumphing'. "I will speak to Jeamon and Cramon later."

The girl gives a small smile. "Thanks."

**So this is the second chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: Return

**I'm really sorry about not updating for two days; my brother put some cheat program on my computer so now my computer has exactly 15 viruses. I'm only able to update right now because I got sick, went home, and hacked into my sister's computer (ok she left it on). So this chapter is all thanks to my scatter brained high school senior sister. Thank you Ceecee! LOL**

Chapter 3: Return

Everything seemed the same, at least on the outside. The ramen shop she would sometimes go to after school and the book store she would frequent when in the mood to skip classes were all still here. Even giant poster boards of her mom, still looking as young as ever and famous as ever, were plastered all over downtown and now even in some residential areas. Besides the outside there were some easy to see changes, for instance almost everyone had a Digimon now. Most of the Digimon were rookie level, though a few could Digivolve, and yes everyone with a Digimon thought they were badass.

Rika was walking through the streets of downtown, a dark blue jacket on with the hood over her head, and a black leather jacket over the sweater played a perfect role in hiding her face; the main reason she was dressed so differently. She was passing by a giant office building, about to turn the corner when a jumbo-tron TV hooked to a skyscraper went away from showing commercials and popped out some very familiar faces. Rika stops where she was and looks up at the giant screen.

_**Shinjuku TV**_

_**Guests: The DigiDestines!**_

"**So," started the host as she flipped through her cue cards. She looks up a tall, sharply dressed guy with blue hair and a calm demeanor. "Henry, you have been sent a challenge by a fellow Digimon Tamer, what they want is your spot as a DigiDestine. What do you think the outcome will be?"**

**Henry straightens up in his chair and looks darkly at the camera. "If there is anyone out there that even thinks they have what it takes to beat me, then just try." He looks back at the host and smiles. "That goes for all of us."**

**Another tall guy with brunette hair and a funny smile laughs. "I welcome anyone that can manage to survive a fight with any of us for more than a minute."**

**The host turns her attention to the guy that just spoke. "Takato, basically you like a Tamer with guts?"**

**Takato knits his eyebrows. "Not necessarily, I just like someone that goes against the odds."**

**Another tall guy, with brunette hair just like Takato but his was spiked up, says playfully to his teammate. "You're just bragging."**

**Takato smiles sheepishly but doesn't say anything against the other brunette's accusation. The host looks at the other brunette. "What about you Ryo? Do you believe that there is anyone out there that can match up against you or one of your teammates?"**

**Ryo smiles, "Nope."**

**Henry nods. "We are the only ones that can Biomerge with our Digimon. Even if there are Tamers out there that have Digimon that can Digivolve three times, the Digimon won't be able to Biomerge."**

"**Biomerge," starts the host. "That's a skill that gives you three a lot of envy from your fans. How are you even able to Biomerge?"**

**Henry answers. "It doesn't matter whether we tell you or not, because you still won't be able to. Only the DigiDestines can."**

"**Just the three of you?" asks the host.**

**Ryo shakes his head 'no'. "Just the four of us."**

"**Four?"**

Before the host could ask more the show cut to a commercial break. Rika waited for the commercials to be done, but when the show finally went back on air the interview with the DigiDestines were gone.

Seeing the interview gave her enough courage to continue walking. She walks quickly and quietly, being extra careful to not hit her hands against anything. She passed shops, more poster boards of her mom, then some more shops. After what seemed like forever she reached a familiar gate. She took in a deep breath as she held up her hand, covered by her familiar gloves; she brings her hand down; aiming to knock on the door.

"I don't understand." says a woman's voice. "What do you mean the shoot was canceled? Don't give me your signature 'I'm sorry' speech, I'm heading over there right now and you better tell me why!" She slams her phone shut, opens the gate, closes the gate, and hops into her fancy red Porsche then drives off.

During all of this Rika instinctively hid in a nearby corner. She looked around; trying to find the Porsche, but it was gone. She was so sure that that woman was her mother; she didn't age a bit. Rika walked over to the gate and attempted to open it, the gate wouldn't budge. She steps back from the gate and looks at the giant stonewall that was cutting off her home from all the others. She steps back a bit more, then starts sprinting. She reaches a certain spot on the road and jumps, she reaches the wall and places her fingertips on the top of the wall, and then she uses her fingers to propel herself over the wall. She lands neatly on the other side.

She looks around, scanning the area, everything looked the same; even the old fishpond from before was still here. She stands up from her crouching position and makes her way over to the veranda. She silently sneaks into the house; she pokes her head through a few doors, seeing no sign of anyone she assumes they were all out. With nothing else to do she goes over to her room. She slides her door open, hoping to get some shut-eye, when she's forced to shut her eyes and cough. She waves away the particles in the air and finally after much contemplation she opens her eyes. She was expecting her room to look the same, with a futon in the middle, and her school uniform still scattered all over the floor, but instead she sees something else. Her futon was folded up and gone, her clothes; all of them, were gone, the room was completely dusty, and worst of all; the only furniture in the room was something horrible that made all of Rika's hope and courage disappear. The only thing in the room was an incense alter for the dead, it hadn't been touched in years with all the dust that was piled up on it, and the picture resting in its center was none other than a picture of Rika scowling like she always did.

Rika collapsed to the floor, her whole body shaking, her hands aching even more than before. Tears swell up in her eyes but she fights them off. She lays there until the familiar sound of the gates opening force her to stand up, she sneaks out of the house after closing her old room's door, and then she runs away as fast as she can. This time her tears would not stop, that room told her everything; she was not welcome, she had been forgotten, she was all alone.

Rumiko Nonaka got home at four; she went back to work soon after, then at six she picked her four year old son up at pre-school. She opened up the gate, closed it and locked it like usual, then she went inside with her son already ahead. Her son, Lyle, was born one year after Rika's death. Rumiko was secretly seeing a very well respected business man for a very long time, when Rika died Rumiko was overthrown with grief, and the businessman; Sam, jumped at the chance and now she is happily married.

She walks inside to see her mother in the kitchen. Her mother looks up and smiles. "I just got home from shopping; we're going to have a feast tonight."

Rumiko smiled, she looked past the living room where Lyle was playing, and into the deserted hallway. She looks away abruptly, forcing all her thoughts on who used to be there disappear. That's right, she was happy as is, and that's all that matters.

Cermon watched helplessly as Rika cried under a tree in the privacy of a secluded park. His heart pained him, he knew that Rika's family had changed, yet he did not stop her from finding it out for herself. He curses at himself and looks away from the portal, she is on Earth for a deeper reason than just to return home. She was there to keep it in order, to destroy the diamond portals, and that's all she needs to care for; her family is worth nothing. Despite the truth, Cermon couldn't help but feel what he was doing was wrong for a girl to be alone, to be kept away for many years only to be returned to a home where she is forgotten, Cermon feels horrible, but the world is more important than the single destruction of a family. He only hoped that Rika would fall asleep soon, so her tears would stop torturing him.


	4. Chapter 4: Desolation

**A new chapter right away! Yay! Thank you guys so much for reviewing and even favoriting this story! Please continue to support it! **

**Chapter 4: Desolation**

"Here," Ryo tosses a folder at Henry who was lounging on his computer chair reading manga.

Henry catches the folder and looks at it skeptically. "What is this for?"

Ryo sits down beside Henry's bookcase and starts scanning over the manga. He doesn't bother looking back at Henry while pulling out an old manga from the nineties. "That my friend, is data on your next opponent; we had a conversation about him with that lady from Shinjuku TV, do you remember?"

Henry sighs. He opens up the folder, a picture of a kid with an over grown blue hat over his head and dinosaur type Digimon is shown. "Vaguely," he tosses the folder away. "It's not like anyone will be able to defeat me, I'm a DigiDestine after all."

Ryo lays on his back, holding up the manga. "You never know, kids tend to use dirty tricks all the time."

Henry raises an eyebrow. "And what do you mean by that?"

Ryo smiles, "Just don't judge a book by its cover."

Henry laughs. "What's wrong with you? Being all smart all of a sudden?"

Ryo gives a cocky grin. "I'm always smart."

"Right and I just haven't noticed."

- Terriermon was on a morning walk, not his morning walk, since he obviously barely does one. He was waddling around, his rabbit ears flying gracefully in the wind, and his puffy cheeks making ladies swoon over him…As if, more like he was dodging high heels like his life depended on it. Why did Ryo have to come over to Henry's house today, Suzie was gone for a ballet recital and he wanted to hang out with Henry! Now his plan was ruined, in a fit he ran away before Ryo even got to Henry's house.

Terriermon gave a long sigh. He walked over to a nearby park and sat on a bench. His feet barely hanged over the edge, and then no one seemed to notice him. No one came running towards him screaming, 'It's one of the DigiDestines Digimon! The super hot Terriermon! Let me take a picture with you!' Yeah… nothing like that was happening right now or anytime soon.

"Hey,"

Terriermon doesn't hear.

"Hey."

He still doesn't hear.

"Hey! You over grown puff ball!"

Terriermon looks up, startled. A boy with messy black hair and a seriously angry expression was glaring at him. "Yes?"

The boy gives a small smile, not a happy one in the least, more like a smile that means 'Good, stay right there while I go get my gun.', type of smile. Terriermon winces. "You're on of the DigiDestines stupid Digimon." states the boy.

Terriermon nods. "Yes."

The boy glares. "Is yes all you can say?"

"Like Tamer like Digimon," jokes a Digimon that was standing beside the boy. It had grey scales, a sharp jaw, and claw like hands. "They're both stupid!"

"Don't call Henry stupid!" yells Terriermon.

The boy sarcastically holds up his hands in surrender. "Oh no, the puff ball wants to eat me!"

Terriermon glares back at them, but without Henry he only had a few moves. He was at a disadvantage against a Digimon with a Tamer. With no other choice, Terriermon gets up and starts to jump off the bench. The grey Digimon grabs Terriermon by the ears and throws him up against the bench. "You aren't going anywhere." says the Digimon wickedly.

The boy laughs. "Delete that stupid puff ball."

"With pleasure!" The grey Digimon raises his fist, Terriermon cringes, but before the Digimon could strike a gloved hand comes out of nowhere and grabs the Digimon's raised fist. "Who the hell!" yells the Digimon; it turns its neck to give a fierce glare at whoever dared to stop him.

It was a girl, tall, with black shorts and a dark blue hooded sweatshirt with a black vest over it. The hood was hiding the girl's face, but the Digimon could tell she was staring daggers at him. "Get her off of you!" orders the boy.

The Digimon tries to throw her hand off, but he couldn't. "I can't!"

The boy stares angrily at the girl. "The hell do you want!"

The girl turns her head towards the boy and answers. "For you to stop picking on the weak."

The boy laughs. "There's no way I'll leave such a perfect chance."

The girl sighs. "Then I'll end your 'perfect chance' forever."

"What?" asks the boy.

The girl, with only one hand, tosses the Guilmon sized Digimon into the air, her gloves start to glow a menacing shade of blue, and before the Digimon even landed her hand slashed the Digimon in half; data streamed out of its body as the grey Digimon began to be painfully deleted. The boy watches in horror as his partner disappears forever, he collapses to the ground and starts screaming words of hate at the girl. The girl ignores his tantrum. "I gave you a choice, and you ignored my warning." She walks over to Terriermon who was still on the bench, she holds out her hand to help him off of the bench, but Terriermon winces and backs farther away. The girl then walks away, hiding perfectly from Terriermon the pain that she just felt from giving fear towards a friend, or a used to be a friend.

"Huh," Henry closes his phone after only just opening it to answer a call. "The kid I was supposed to go against forfeited."

"Forfeited?" Ryo asks from his position on the floor. "Why?"

Henry shrugs his shoulders. "How am I supposed to know?" He looks around his room for the first time, only seeming to just notice. "Where's Terriermon?"

Ryo flips to a new page in his manga. "Beats me."

- Rika was now far enough from the park, she looks back making sure no one followed her, seeing no one she turns a corner and starts a fast pace. She reaches the residential area, and without even thinking twice she passes by her old home and turns a few more corners until she reaches a run down apartment complex. An old lady was outside sweeping at invisible trash, she looked up from her work and spies Rika, she smiles and rests the broom against the wall. She walks over to Rika, "You're back! We have a welcoming party for you, it's in my house right over there." she points at a small one story cottage nestled in the backyard of the apartments.

"I'm fine." Rika ignores the old lady's kindness and walks over to the apartments, she goes up the stairs, reaches a door that read **Apartment 4**, and enters inside.

The old lady sighs. She notices her husband sneaking out of an empty apartment that he was just cleaning. He walks over to her and gives a weak smile. "She'll get used to this place eventually; it's just awkward for her right now."

"Why do I get the feeling that the reason she's like that right now is because of something else?"

The old man shrugs. "She's a teenager, let her be."

Rika flings herself onto the bed and looks up at the ceiling, it had cracks all over and the floors to. She rolls over and stares at the wall. Her hands ached, why did she bother saving Terriermon if the bunny wouldn't even be happy? She takes off her gloves and looks at her scars, large and pale, in the shapes of exploding fireworks. She stares at them for a long while until her heart starts to hurt; she grips her heart, which only makes her hands hurt even more. "I'm a monster." she whimpers, a tear streaking down her cheek. "A monster."

- "Her return to the human world is doing no good." says Jeamon to Cermon who was watching Rika through the pond's small portal. "It has only given her more pain and no happiness."

Cermon nods, not looking away from the pond. "The world has always been cruel."

Jeamon glares at him. "So you just sit there and watch as a broken heart is torn up even more!"

Cramon appears on a branch beside the two. His shape of a monkey wearing a jester's hat is what Jeamon, a beautiful humanlike Digimon with bird wings and feet, saw first. "It's not like we can do anything."

Cermon nods. "We are unable to fully Digitize in the human world, only with Rika's powers are we able to show our forms, but the only thing we can do is Biomerge with her."

Cramon laughs. "So, basically we're just sitting ducks."

Jeamon drops her head, she looks at the grass. "I already know that, but seeing her like this is just too-."

Cermon finishes her sentence. "Painful?" He stares at the pond then back to his comrades. "I know."

Jeamon and Cramon exchange glances at each other, but neither of them bother to say anything else.

**So now things are starting to get interesting! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Who

**I've finished my last fieldtrip and today is my last day of school. I'm typing this chapter with a floater headache in my left eye so I can only see in my right. I apologize if there are too many mistakes.**

**Chapter 5: Who**

It had only been two hours since Ryo crashed at Henry's house. The two were done reading manga, happily playing Xbox on Henry's large flat screen TV. Terriermon enters into Henry's room, his expression still full of fear, as he crawls over to his Tamer and falls onto Henry's lap. Henry immediately pauses the game Ryo and he was playing, he lifts Terriermon up, and looking into his Digimon's eyes he asks, "Terriermon, what happened? Why are you like this?"

"H-." stammers Terriermon. Henry looks at his Digimon. "H-." Ryo looks up from his controller, curiously. "Hungry!"

Henry laughs, sets his Digimon down, and stands up. "Ok, ok, I understand." Henry reaches his bedroom door and looks back at Ryo. "Do you want anything?"

Ryo shrugs his shoulders. "I don't really care."

"Carrots and ranch dressing!" squeals Terriermon whose mood seemed to change entirely whenever food was mentioned.

A few minutes later Henry returns with Terriermon's order and then some apple juice. He sets the trays of food on his small table in the middle of his room, and then he hands a glass of juice out to Ryo. Ryo accepts the juice and the three of them start munching on an afternoon snack.

Terriermon gobbles up his share of carrots and ranch. "So," Henry finishes his snack and sits beside Terriermon who was still eating. "Where did you go?"

Terriermon looks up from his food. "I got ganged up on by some mean kid."

Ryo looks at the Digimon. "You what?"

Terriermon says again. "I said; I got ganged up on by some mean kid."

"What happened?" asks Henry. "Did you manage to run away?"

"Nope," Terriermon says matter of factly. "They pinned me against the bench. Then he tried to have his Digimon delete me."

Ryo looks at the blunt Digimon. "And you say this with a straight face why?"

"I got saved by someone." Answers Terriermon. "This girl appeared out of nowhere and threw the Digimon into the air, then while into the air some sword thingy appeared on the top of her hands and she cut the Digimon in half! It was really cool but scary at the time." Terriermon's ears go down. "I was pretty mean to her, she held out her hand to help me up but I backed even further away from her so she just left." He puts his arms on his head. "Argh! I'm so stupid! She saved my life to!"

Henry looks at his Digimon. "Do you know her name?" Terriermon shakes his head. "What did she look like?"

Terriermon sighs. "She was wearing a hood over her face then just clothes."

"Just clothes?" Ryo looks at Henry and Terriermon, he laughs. "You don't remember what she was wearing?"

"I was more preoccupied on her kicking that Digimon's butt!" protests Terriermon.

Henry looks at his Digimon and Ryo. "How can a human delete a Digimon?"

"By having a sword thingy appear in your hands, no duh." Answers Terriermon sarcastically.

Henry glares. "But that's not possible for a human!"

"So?" Ryo says. "The only other possibility is that your Digimon is lying."

Terriermon puffs up his cheeks. "I'm not lying!"

"I'm not saying you are." Ryo smiles.

"Yeah, you are!" accuses Terriermon.

"Nothing will come of this if we keep on arguing." Henry enters into the fight. "Let's try and find out who she is." He walks over to his computer and sits down on his computer chair. "I'll hack into the park's security cameras and see if anything pops up."

"Thanks Henry, you're much better than Ryo!" praises Terriermon.

"It's a wonder he hasn't been confessed to." Jokes Ryo. "I for one-."

Terriermon whaps him on the head and goes back to eating his carrots.

"Here, I have something." Henry clicks on a box and a video pops up. He types down the time that Terriermon was gone. The screen turns into a picture of the park in the early morning, and then Henry scrolls it down to twelve a.m. A picture of Terriermon on a bench with a boy and Digimon surrounding him are shown.

Terriermon walks over to the screen. "She should be around here," he points to the fountain that was in the direction of where she came from.

Henry moves to another camera and is shown the park's fountain. Someone was sleeping on the ledge of the fountain. Their face covered by a long hood. "That's her!" squeals Terriermon. Henry closes in on the picture. On the other screen it showed that Terriermon was pinned against the bench now. The girl asleep on the fountain's ledge stands up. She yawns and stretches, than she turns her head in the direction of where Terriermon was now about to become mincemeat. She stands up, and then she disappears.

"Where'd she go?" asks Ryo.

"Hold on." Henry moves to the other screen, a few seconds later the girl appears behind the grey Digimon and grabs his wrist. Dialogue is exchanged but unable to be interpreted, then the boy says something, the girl shrugs, throws the Digimon into the air, and as Terriermon explained a blue blade appears on the tops of her hands and she cuts the Digimon in half before it even lands. Then after that the boy starts screaming, they could tell by the veins popping out on his neck. The girl ignores the boy and holds out her hand to Terriermon, as Terriermon said he did shrink back further into the bench. The girl than turns around, she walks the opposite direction of the fountain then disappears just like before. "Well, at least we know she exists."

"I told you so!" says Terriermon happily.

"She seemed hurt when you backed away," answers Ryo. He goes closer to the computer, grabs the mouse and scrolls back to the time when she was walking away. "See, her head falls down a little bit." Ryo looks at Terriermon. "You probably hurt her."

"I know that already." Grumbles Terriermon. "And I already feel stupid about it, thank you very much."

Ryo shrugs his shoulders. "I'm just saying."

Henry saves the video and burns it on a disc. He grabs the disc and puts it into a sleeve. "I think Yamaki can help us with this."

Ryo nods. "I think so to."

Terriermon hops onto Henry's head. "Let's go then what are we waiting for?"

The sky was bright; the birds were chirping annoyingly loudly, this was no place to take a nap. Rika sighs; she turns her back from the sky, and looks down. She was on the roof of her apartment building; she didn't like it as much as the fountain but at least it was something. She closes her eyes and starts to fall asleep. A monkey with a jester hat on appears in front of her, he straightens his hat, and then looks at Rika distastefully. "Taking a nap again?" He asks.

She turns her head to look at him. "Cramon."

Cramon gives a small bow and walks over to Rika. "Cermon and Jeamon have asked me to come and help you."

Rika gives a small laugh. "I don't need anyone's help."

Cramon sighs. "With fighting, no, you don't. Though with other matters, yes, you do."

Rika sits up and looks curiously at Cramon. "What other matters?"

Cramon sits down beside her and starts playing with her hair. "Black, brown, blonde, either color and you'll still look good." He looks at Rika's face and begins thinking again. "Purple, too much, blue? Too showy, green, brown… Yes brown, that will work."

Rika scoots away from the Digimon. "The hell are you talking about?" she asks defensively.

Cramon gives another sigh, and looks at Rika like she was stupid. "The disguise I'll be giving you with my powers so you can go to school."

Rika almost falls off the roof. "Go to school? Hell no!"

Cramon grabs her hand. Something appears out of thin air and Cramon snatches it, it was a simple white bracelet, he attaches it to Rika's wrist, and just like that Rika's appearance changed. No longer did she have red hair but instead black, instead of purple eyes she had brown, and to top it off she also had huge ugly glasses on even though her eyesight was 20/20. Cramon smiles. "My powers are not very strong in this human world, and though I can maintain my form in this world unlike the other two who are too big to be able to, I can use some of my powers. This power that changes your appearance is a little skill of mine that I like to call 'Faze'. Now when you go to school you won't attract too much attention as you would have if you went with your usual looks." Another thing appears out of nowhere, Cramon grabs it, a folder of some sorts, and he hands it to Rika. Rika reluctantly takes it from him. "Your alias is Rukia Sayaka, age seventeen."

Rika glares at Cramon. "Rukia? That's just my name jumbled up with a 'u' in it."

Cramon smiles. "Exactly, it's easy to remember right?"

Rika sets down the folder. "I don't get why you three want me to go to school."

"Cermon and Jeamon felt bad about what has happened to you already even though you've just gotten here, they hope that a semi normal school life will ease your pain."

"More like it will worsen my pain." grumbles Rika. "The only high school in this area is a top scoring school that is really strict with admissions."

"Not to worry." Cramon smiles. "You have already been accepted."

Rika raises one of her eyebrows. "And how did you do that?"

"Your recent test scores with Cermon we put onto the rating scale. By the way, congratulations on getting second place in the nationals."

"Second place?" asks Rika. "How stupid are these people, my grades weren't even that good."

"They were very good, you just don't believe so yourself." Answers Cramon. "No then, shall we try your new school uniform on?" as he speaks, a box appears out of nowhere, most likely inside of it was a skirt and sweater that itches.

"Hopefully she'll become a little less cold now." Cermon looks up at Jeamon who was strumming on her harp. Jeamon continues her small talk with herself. "School, it would be nice if she could make friends."

Cermon 'harrumphs'. "She'll be going to the same school as those DigiDestines, I don't think she'll want to stick out like a sore thumb if they are there. She doesn't want anyone to know that she is still alive, better yet she doesn't want anyone to know about what she went through to still be alive."

Cramon appears on his usual tree branch, he gives a showy bow to the other two Digimon. "Cermon, Jeamon."

Jeamon acknowledges him. "Did you tell her?"

"Yes," Cramon snickers. "I doubt she's taking it lightly."

Cermon sighs. "Hopefully this decision of ours will be good in the long run."

"I just hope she doesn't ostracize herself the first day." Says Jeamon worriedly.

Cramon shrugs. "I think that she will."

Jeamon lowers her head and begins strumming on her harp. "I at least hope that she makes one friend."

Cermon looks into the pond. "We all do."

"Not me." Cramon lies lazily down on the tree's branch. "I don't care about her."

"Even though she can kill you easily." Answers Jeamon.

"She can kill all of us easily." Finishes Cermon.

"That's why the moment she appeared before us I said we should have killed her right away. But no, you two sissies wanted her to live, are you guys happy now on what you decided five years ago? She's the strongest, period, but she's a human. That just makes no sense!"

"With her strength she will purge the world free of all the diamond portals." Says Cermon.

"And when the diamond portals are gone no one will be sent to our

Dimension, the Heaven Spectrum, anymore." Answers Jeamon.

"That way we can watch over the world and the digital world in peace." Answers Cermon. "That is all we wish for, nothing more and nothing less."


	6. Chapter 6: Alone

**I've finished school Thursday and will be starting summer school one week from Monday; mainly to make friends and fix my stupidity in math (my teacher was horrible). I got an awesome score for my OLSAT, smarter than 93% of the people that took it! Yay! Enough of my stupid ramblings, here's the latest installment, plz enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 6: Alone**

The Nonaka residence was as quiet as always on Friday nights. Miss Nonaka, her mother, and her son Lyle would all go out to eat at some fancy restaurant. They would hop in the car and not even bother saying bye to Renamon whom they just left all alone at home.

Renamon was used to being ditched, when Rika was still around she would often follow Rika without making her presence too obvious, and sometimes Rika would just simply want to be left alone. But now that Rika was gone, Renamon was really alone. Somewhere inside her data she had a feeling that Rika was still alive, but it was only a gut feeling; and gut feelings can sometimes lead to disaster.

Renamon goes into the abandoned hallway beside the living room, she walks over to a shut door, and she opens the door but doesn't go inside. The room had changed, the mess of clothes that Rika would make was gone, the bed; gone, now some sickening incense alter is there. She is about to slide the door and close it when she stops abruptly. She kneels down outside the room and looks closely at the floor, her fur was barely touching the wood when she saw something; there starting in the entrance of the room to the middle were foot prints, small ones so they had to be female, but when the foot prints reached the middle of the room they became bigger as if instead of feet on the floor it was now knees. Renamon get up and steps away from the room, she turns her head both directions hoping to see something but nothing was there. She runs outside and looks all around the backyard, nothing. She collapses to the grass and holds her hands to her face; she starts crying, why did she even think of having hope?

- It was stupid, not just the fact that it was a red skirt, or a mahogany cardigan, or that the glasses were huge and almost covered all of her nose, no, it was the fact that she was even wearing it and going to some stupid place. Rika looks over her shoulder and glares at the monkey Digimon who was walking on all fours on the top of the wall that separated houses from the roads. She glares at him for a good second, he notices her and smiles and she abruptly looks away and rolls her eyes.

"Now don't be like that, school will be fun." says the monkey Digimon.

"You're one to talk you've never been to school." says Rika acidly. Cramon leaves their conversation at just that.

Rika reaches the school's entrance, she goes past it then into the main building, she follows signs on the wall that lead to the school's office. A receptionist lady was at her desk vigorously typing on her computer when Rika walks in. The lady looks up at Rika, wrinkles her nose in disgust, and goes back to typing. Rika goes up to the desk and puts her hands on it, her gloves black instead of silver to fit the color regulations. "Rukia Sayaka, transfer student."

The lady still continues to type. "Sit down; the principal will be with you shortly."

Rika reluctantly obeys, exactly twenty minutes later the door to the principal's office opens and a short balding man appears. He motions to Rika and she stands up, she follows him back into his office. The man sits down on his large computer chair; he folds his hands on his desk and smiles at Rika. "Rukia Sayaka, ranked second in the nationals, it is an honor to have you attending our school."

Rika says shortly. "Thanks."

The man doesn't seem to realize the clue of Rika not having any patience today for small talk. "So what made you decide to transfer here?"

Rika shrugs. "Reasons," She left it at that.

"I see…" the man smiles, he stands up from his chair and walks over to Rika. "Well then Ms. Sayaka it was nice meeting with you and I wish you have a splendid rest of the year at this school." He picks a folder up and off of the coffee table in his room. "You'll be in class 3C; unfortunately the DigiDestines are in 3A."

"I don't care." Rika bypasses the man's comment and heads to the door. She opens the door and steps outside, leaving the man to his own business.

Rika was walking down an unfamiliar hallway in an unfamiliar school now, she saw the occasional glimpse of other people, but none of them, gave her oogly eyes, in fact they did just the opposite; the same thing that lady receptionist did. Rika gave a small smile, she quite like being plain and not sticking out. She reached a door that's sign read '3C'. She starts to open the door when she hears screaming. She looks behind her, seeing no one she goes back to opening the door, but the screaming came again. She looks left and right, seeing no one she starts to open the door again, and then the screaming came again, angry now she walks over to edge of the hallway and peers out the window.

The source of the screaming was from outside, there was a small pretty girl being pinned against a wall by three tough guys. Rika turns around, wanting to ignore them, but the girl's small pleas of help got to her. She opens the window; the guys were too distracted in their bullying to realize that a girl just jumped from the second floor. Rika lands gracefully, she looks at the scene before her as Cramon appears beside her right shoulder. "Do you want me to turn off the Faze?"

Rika nods and so Cramon turns it off, now as her usual self Rika pulls up her hood, though she was still wearing her uniform she had on her usual black jacket. She walks up to the guy in the middle.

The guy in the middle was in the process of bothering the girl. "Now don't say that, you're a spoiled rich bitch, you obviously have money and a helluva lot of it to!"

The girl cowers even more. "No, I don't have the amount you want."

"Here how about this," decides the guy on the right. "You can pay us through installments."

"And some extra to." laughs the guy on the left.

"I…can't…" whimpers the girl.

Rika reaches out her hand and gently taps the middle guy on the shoulder. He turns around giving an ugly pissed off face. "The hell do you want!"

Rika raises her hand as if in surrender, then her open hand turns into a fist as she punches the guy. He slams into the wall, the girl barely dodged him. "The %*$!" screams the guy on the left.

Rika walks up to him, giving him some time to get into a fighting stance. She smiles, the guy looks at her stupidly. Then she disappears, the guy searches frantically for her, but it was too late. She appears behind him and kicks him into the dumpster against the school building.

The last guy starts stepping back, Rika starts walking forward; panicking the guy turns around and runs as fast as could. Rika appears in front of him, he stops and turns the other way then runs, but she appears in front of him again. Desperately the guy pulls out a knife, he screams, and runs towards her. Rika dodges his slash and as he passes right by her she thwacks him on the neck forcing him to become unconscious. He falls to the ground.

Rika sighs and stretches her arms. "I didn't have much sleep." She complains to no one in particular. Noises of clothes rustling from behind make Rika turn and notice the pretty girl. "Oh yeah," Rika holds out her hand. "Are you alright?"

The girl grabs Rika's hand, and Rika hoists her up and off of the ground. "Thank…you…." stammers the girl who was still a little shaky.

Rika smiles trying to hide the pain she just felt from having her hand grabbed and lets go. She forgot all about her scars during the fight, but making a fist and having it touched was stupid.

The girl doesn't feel insulted and smiles. "My name is Sydney Meadows."

Rika takes off her sweatshirt, revealing her face, and puts her sweatshirt in her bag. She looks up at the pretty girl who was now completely mesmerized by Rika's looks. Cramon appears behind the pretty girl, startling her. "Faze on?" he asks.

"Yeah." answers Rika, a few seconds later her beautiful face turned into plain Rukia Sayaka's. Rika looks at Sydney. "Tell anyone about this and you'll end up worse off then them." She points to the three unconscious guys scattered across the ground. "Got it?"

Sydney nods but then changes the subject. "Faze is a move that changes one's appearance, why are you using it when you're so pretty?"

Rika hates being called pretty and glares at the girl. "Because I hate it, being looked at weirdly, I hate it. Tell anyone and-."

Sydney smiles happily. "I know I know, take about sour."

Rika ignores Sydney's comment and starts to walk away. She reaches the opposite wall and in one giant leap she lands onto the second floor hallway, disappearing from sight.

- The first half of class was alright, minus the fact that Sydney Meadows was sitting right beside Rika. Sydney was smiling and staring the whole time, Rika was glad that she had the window to look out of. The rest of the class didn't hide their disappointment, when break started all they did was talk about how they thought the new transfer student would be a hot chick and not some ugly plain girl. Rika felt like smiling about what they were talking about, but she knew that if she did Sydney would try to crack down on the reason right away.

Sydney was staring at Rika, her mouth in a big grin. Rika glares at her. "What do you want, you're creeping me out."

Sydney answers. "You're so cool."

Rika looks at Sydney, deciding that yes, this girl was stupid. "Stop staring, weirdo."

"Ooooh, weirdo is that my nickname?" Sydney says excitedly. "Then I'll call you ice!"

Rika glares, she's been doing a lot of glaring today. "Do that and I'll punch your dumb face."

"Ooooh-," starts Sydney.

Rika cuts in. "Not another damn word, you're giving me a stupid headache." 'This school, I'll need to make a mental note on beating up Cermon, Jeamon, and Cramon later for forcing me to go here.' After that thought Rika makes a show of pulling out her textbook, flipping to some random page, and pretending to read. She successfully got rid of Sydney bothering her; 'guess Sydney isn't rude enough to interrupt someone while they were reading, another mental note'.

**So this is the sixth chapter, finally some action after the boring fifth chapter. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Gone

**Chapter 7: Gone**

It had been three full days since Henry and Ryo had showed Yamaki the clip they had on the mysterious girl whom saved Terriermon. Yamaki has made no progress at all; he hasn't even found out anything new about her besides the fact that she's around 5' 7'' to 5' 9'' which is easy enough to figure out in person and on video.

Ryo, trying his hardest to not stand up and walk away, looks at Yamaki. "So basically we just came here for no reason?"

Yamaki shrugs his shoulders, turns back to his computer to take one last look at the clip. "Yeah, there's nothing here that gave us a clue on who she is."

"What about DNA, she was resting on that ledge of the fountain over there." Henry points at a grayish shape in the background that vaguely gave away the image of a fountain.

"There's been other people on that fountain other than her, I doubt that we would even be able to get her DNA because of the rain we had yesterday morning." lists Yamaki who was starting to drift away from the conversation.

Ryo and Henry, sensing that there talk was over with, leave the room.

It was a holiday today, golden week, so Rika naturally having nothing to do decides to go on a walk. She had passed the residential neighborhood and was in the heart of Shinjuku. She was wearing a grey knitted cap, a black t-shirt, and black skinny jeans with grey converse; she was obviously under the impression that no one she knew would see her.

The streets were crowded like usual, but in one section veering off to the right by a little alcove that was decorated with stone steps and a pool in the middle was crowded to the brim by a bunch of people, some with cameras. Consumed by curiosity, Rika squeezes into the crowd; as soon as she did every part of her wanted to disappear back into the bustling streets again.

What she saw was a photo shoot, a popular one for some even more popular magazine, back none of that is what irked Rika the most; it was simply the fact that the model being praised and having pictures taken of was none other than Rumiko Nonaka. Rika, wanting so badly to walk away, was rooted to the spot. She couldn't stop herself from looking at her mom; her mom, so close up that a few inches more they could brush hands. Her mother's blonde hair was being complemented by a long tight red dress that complemented even more her maternal curves (this creeped Rika out). Rumiko was smiling happily at the camera and barely gave the time of day to the large crowd that was watching her.

Rika simply looks at her mother, her mother's smile and waves hurting her the most. She so badly wanted to be with her mother again, she wanted to argue with her, to laugh with her, and to run around in the sprinklers on warm days with her; basically she wanted the past, but not even the past was so great, the past had no smiles and it had barely any time between them to share, they were both gone doing their separate things, and now it's the same, always the same.

Purple meets purple as they see eye to eye, red meets black as they examine each other closer, scowl meets scowl as they look at each other in disbelief. Than Rika simply turns around and walks away, completely unaware that her mother was battling through the crowd groping for a familiar face amongst strangers.

It had been a rough day, the make-up artist screwed up with the lipstick being too red, the hair stylist screwed up with the hair being too plain, the photographer screwed up with having the shoot at Shinjuku, basically today was all people screwing up on their jobs. Normally Rumiko would be mad about this but no instead she was tired and for once looked really old; she had spent the rest of the afternoon running through Shinjuku half mad in a tight red cocktail dress and curly hair, she did all this just because of five small seconds that sent hope inside her. It was a face amongst strangers, pale white with beautiful purple eyes and long red bangs cascading as if its only purpose was to cover the face; this is what she was searching for, and now she can't stop. She had always tried imagining what her only daughter would look like older and the image from this morning fit her own perfectly. She was almost positive that she had seen Rika, whether it was Rika's ghost or not it doesn't matter, all she wants is to hold her daughter and for once see her smile; this hope that was once fleeting away has now spiraled back, and Rumiko has no intention of letting it go.

She walks outside and sits on the veranda; a yellow tail was swinging in her eyesight; Renamon resting on the roof. Rumiko stands up and looks out and up at the roof where Renamon lay looking up at the sky. Renamon notices Rumiko and acknowledges her with a nod. Rumiko wastes no time, she knows that this Digimon had been with her daughter much longer in time then she had, so thus Renamon might be able to shed some light on the subject.

It started out as just a sentence, "I saw Rika." Then it escalated into the talk of footprints near the incense alter, but sadly it never went to the subject of the mysterious girl that saved Terriermon for they did not know of such happenings, but with this talk mother and Digimon head to Yamaki for some help, but all Yamaki can do is search through the video recordings of a million clips all over Shinjuku and any hope of him finding Rika is extremely slim.

Rika lies down on her couch in her small apartment; she tosses her cap into the nearest corner, turns on the TV and tries to fall asleep. When she finally manages to close her eyes she is plagued by the image of her mother scowling at her like she was some grotesque thing that came up from the sewer. She covers her face with a pillow, her hands screaming from the contact but she welcomes the pain. The pain was better than the memories.


	8. Chapter 8: Yearning

**Thanks for all the reviews everybody! I've been busy but I just can't leave this story alone **

**Chapter 8: Yearning**

It took a few minutes of searching on her laptop to find the address she was looking for. Yamaki was a very famous man in the world of science and technology; all Rumiko did was type down his name and she got all the answers from Wikipedia. Renamon was walking behind, her usual habit of blending into the shadows taking effect as the two proceeded through the empty streets that all seemed to meet up and end right at Yamaki's door way. Rumiko turns back, wanting encouragement from her late daughter's digimon. Renamon stays passive but looks at the door intently. Rumiko sighs and rings the door bell. The door opens and out pops a spiky head of hair. Ryo looks at the two of them and smiles, "You've had something weird happen to you to?"

As they made their way through the house's living room and into the computer room the three spoke of what was bothering them. Again Renamon talks about the foot prints found in Rika's room, Rumiko speaks of the look-alike she saw in the crowd during her photo shoot, and Ryo tells them about the mysterious girl who saved Terriermon from being deleted a few days ago. "All of these incidents are connected somehow." Says Renamon as the three enter into the computer room where Yamaki and Henry were both hard at work fishing through tapes of security cameras from the past few days. Yamaki notices them as they come in and gestures for them to sit down, they do, and he hands them one of many laptops. A video was paused on it.

"Play this and tell me what you think." He orders with a push of his glasses. So they click play and watch the scene Ryo had told them about on their walk through the house. They watched as a mysterious girl had a blue blade appear out of her hand and slice a digimon in two; saving poor Terriermon's life. Yamaki takes the laptop back, "Miss Nonaka, I request the time, place, and date of your encounter with this look-alike you speak of."

"Ah, yes!" Rumiko says, she was startled by all this footage and somewhere inside of her heart she couldn't help but offer some room for an emotion called hope. Hope that her daughter was still alive and out there in the world somewhere. "It was yesterday around noon in Shinjuku."

"Yesterday, noon, Shinjuku," mumbles Yamaki as he begins to type furiously on his laptop. His eyes widen when he finds the footage he was looking for. He looks up at his guests and gestures for Henry to hook up his laptop onto the big screen. Henry grabs a cord and plugs it into the laptop, a video pops up on the large monitor centered on the back wall. "Listen to me." He tells them and clicks play. The video shows Rumiko smiling and modeling in a red dress, but then suddenly her gaze stays at the same point for a long time. Yamaki turns to another camera where it then showed the back of Rumiko's head, he traced the angle she was looking and centered in on someone in the crowd. He zoomed into the figure as far as he could. The figure was that of a girl, she was wearing all black other than a grey hat and shoes. Close up you could see her red hair, and if you look even closer you could see one of her eyes that were hidden by her hat's bill and hair's bangs. The eye was a beautiful purple, and there was only one person in the world with that color.

Not a word was said as the five just continued to stare at the image of someone they all could not but hope was their Rika Nonaka.

-School was quieter than usual. Two of the DigiDestines, Ryo and Henry, were absent; so, naturally there were less squealing girls. Rika likes the peace and quiet; she's needed some desperately ever since all that's happened. God must be feeling generous today because even Sydney was absent today and that made it a serene nap time for her without Sydney's constant jabbering. Rika yawns and takes off her bulky glasses, for she was in faze form as Rukia Sayaka. She puts her glasses on the corner of the desk then rests her head on the middle of the desk. Her eyes were drooping, she knows she needs sleep, and she could care less if she makes the teacher angry about her sleeping in class. So, now in resolve, she allows her eyes to close and welcomes a peaceful dream where she is beside her three digimon friends and there are no else in sight; not her mom, Henry, Takato, Renamon, not even Ryo.

"Oy, freckles wake up!" says someone as they shake her. "Oy!"

Rika opens up her eyes and looks at the person who disturbed her sleep. It Ryo, he was glaring at her with eyes that weren't angry, and he was shaking her with hands that weren't fists. At first she panicked, but then remembered that she was in faze form as Rukia Sayaka and picks up her glass and puts them on. Ryo looks at her a bit longer and then backs away. "Schools over freckles, the teacher told me to lock up so unless you have a date with some ghost I suggest you leave." He jokes.

Rika nods and grabs her bag; she stands up and starts to walk past Ryo when he stops her by grabbing her hand. She turns back and looks at him. "What?" she asks.

"I already locked the front entrance so go out the back." He lets go of her hand and walks over to the door. He holds out his arm and gives a bow, "Right this way freckles." Rika glares at him, mad that her heart had just paced up when he had grabbed her arm. She walks past him without even sparing him a glance, and in defiance she heads for the front entrance. She reaches it, it really was locked. She looks back but doesn't see him. She turns around and walks through the campus to the back entrance. He was there waiting for her, chuckling. Her cheeks turn apple red and she gives him an icy glare that won't even affect him because her glasses were too thick for him to see her eyes. She walks past him, but he reaches in front of her and opens the door. "After you, freckles."

"Quit calling me freckles its Sayaka!" she yells at him. "Understand you dumbass, S-A-Y-A-K-A, like 'sigh' 'aaa' 'ka'!"

He laughs, "Yes, yes, miss freckles. See I'm being formal now and that's the best you're going to get from me."

Too fed up to give a reply she walks past him, and without looking back she heads home. Images of him smiling already piercing through her defenses and waiting for her to dream so that they can enter in; Rika holds up her hand, it was stinging from holding her bag. She looks at it for a long time, than lets her hand drop. As long as she has these scars she knows a normal life is impossible, and scars can never heal.

-Jeamon moves away from spying at Rika through the pond's portal. She could Cermon still looking through it; his eyes sad. Cramon has just left to go back so he and Rika could go diamond portal hunting tonight. Jeamon walks to the her usual area, a small stone wall, she sits on top of it, picks up her harp and with her feet dangling she starts to strum a song. She hopes that the song will reach the troubled humans and bless them with an escape to a peaceful dream, but dreams are almost always forgotten once one wakes up.

-Ryo Akiyama lands onto his bed and looks up at his room's ceiling. His mind was wandering to that Sayaka girl he had met a few hours ago. She was abrasive and stubborn, just like Rika, but the two were two different people. Such thoughts still couldn't help but make him want to tease this unknown girl with freckles and large glasses even more. He liked it, when her cheeks became red, and he liked it even more when she fought back. Thinking of her gave him pleasant memories of Rika. He reaches into his shirt and pulls out his necklace of half of a heart. He holds it to his chest and closes his eyes, searching inside his memories to find Rika so he can have a peaceful sleep. He didn't even seem to notice the small tear that escaped from his eye and trailed down to his neck; taking the place of where the necklace was kept.

**This is the end of Chapter 8, please continue to review! It gives me encouragement and helps me to start typing! **


	9. Chapter 9: Deviation

**Chapter 9: Deviation**

Rika couldn't sleep; she was turning on the couch, unable to find a comfortable position. Even so, if she managed to fall asleep all that would greet her would be nightmares; things no one wants to remember, the cruelty you witness in the real world is shot back at you ten fold. Nightmares are made up of thoughts, and thoughts prosper from what the thinker has seen. In other words, a nightmare is your own fault. Rika, having seen so many cruel things that reality has to offer, would be unable to sleep without having a nightmare; so, she resorts to being awake and waiting for the sun to come up. She turns her head and sees Cramon; he was sprawled on the floor using his jester hat as a pillow, a bubble of snot blowing out of hit nose. She gives a small smile at her companion and sits up. The apartment she lives in was void of material things; it only held the bare necessities, one of which was a laptop. She walks over to the laptop and turns it on; with nothing better to do she starts to scroll through the sites.

Morning approached smoothly, and with it she had fallen asleep. Her head resting on the keyboard, Cramon still sprawled on the floor, and the laptop screen showing a faint light. Her head falls off the keyboard, and moves the mouse slightly, revealing the image that she had been looking at before. It was a picture of the DigiDestines, Henry, Takato, and Ryo. Despite the sudden bump to her head Rika did not wake, for once in a long time she was having a pleasant dream.

The Meadows' family house was nothing like a house; in fact it was a large mansion that resides on the Meadows' family estate. Butlers and maids that would tend to their master's and guests needs; a place only heard of that few have ever experienced, and this place is Sydney Meadows' home. Despite it being morning the jolly high school girl was wide awake. She was digging through her wardrobe and tossing unwanted clothing on the floor. Her blonde hair in a ratty mess with all the moving around her was doing in her cramped closet.

A maid around the ripe age of twenty-four appeared in the doorway to Sydney's room. "Mistress," she begins, "what are you doing up so early and making so much noise?"

Sydney looks up and acknowledges the maid. "Good timing, help me find something."

"Find what?" asks the maid.

Sydney gives a mischievous smile. "My swimsuit, and while we're at it we should bring another one to."

"What do you need a swimsuit for?"

Sydney's smile becomes even wider. "Class field trip!"

Looks like Rika won't be given much of a break anytime soon.

For once people were actually happy to go to school. A whole of one hundred and fifty people all waiting outside the school gates for a bus to appear; remarkably no one was absent today. Rika was resting in the shade of a tree beside the school gate. She was in a very sour mood, she hadn't forgotten that there was a school over night field trip today, in fact she had even decided to stay home pretending to be sick but a certain rich friend arrived at her door step and forced her to come to school, and that certain rich friend had a bunch of burly bodyguards and a bullet proof limo to keep Rika in check. So Rika was sulking.

Sydney walks up to Rika. Rika sees her but quickly turns around, still angry about this morning. "Aww, come on don't be like that!" whimpers Sydney. She points at the large group of people waiting near the gate. "Look, the DigiDestines are in 3A so they're coming with us on our field trip. Isn't that awesome! Ohhh, these two days are going to be the best!"

"Sydney," Rika looks at her obnoxious friend. "those three only make things worse for me."

"Why? They're handsome, handsome, and oh did I forget handsome?" jokes Sydney.

"First off," Rika glares at the three guys who were easy to spot in the crowd. "Henry is a perfectionist, Takato is a spineless wimp, and Ryo is a perverted egocentric SOB."

"You say all of that as if you know them." says Sydney who was trying to look at her idols in a different light but unable to.

"I did." Rika looks down at the floor and adjust her glasses so they won't slip off her face while she's sulking. Sydney couldn't think of anything that she could say to help her friend out of her gloomy mood so she just stays quiet.

The buses arrive and everyone competes for the bus that the DigiDestines will be on. After the noise settles down Rika and Sydney get up and board the bus that was the farthest away from 3A's.

"You two were too slow." says their homeroom teacher. "This one's full, go to the next one."

Rika looks at Sydney and Sydney looks at Rika. They both shrug their shoulders and head to the middle bus. "Full, go to the next one." The next one was the last one and the first one, in other words the bus with the DigiDestines and it just so happens that they have two empty seats left. So Rika and Sydney board class 3A's bus and sit down. Rika sets down her bag and leans against the window. The school was already drifting away as the bus started to move. She slowly closes her eyes, 'Cramon, Jeamon, Cermon, I know you're watching. So please help me through this.' A silent prayer to her friends, and she falls asleep.

-"Oy! Wake up!" says someone as they shake her shoulders. Rika's eyes snap open and she instinctively swats away the person's hand. "Ouch!" squeals Sydney.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else." says Rika.

"Who pissed you off that badly to get hand slapped?" jokes Sydney to lighten the mood.

Ryo appears in Rika's mind but she swats the image away. She grabs her bag and stands up. "No one worth mentioning."

Sydney shrugs and picks up her bag. The two get off the bus and are met with a salty smell. The bus drives away revealing a beautiful ocean view. "So this is the beach." says Rika as she and Sydney head to class 3C's group.

"You never been to the beach?" asks Sydney.

Rika's eyes become darker. "once with my mother and father before they split up." She doesn't wait for Sydney to respond and walks over to her homeroom teacher.

"So for now we are going to drop off our luggage at the hotel then everyone gets the rest of the day to play at the beach." says Ms. Takemura, Class 3C's homeroom teacher. Everyone cheers and starts to race to the hotel, class 3A and B also joining suit. Rika was still at the parking lot, looking out at the ocean as the sun starts to rise up and greet a new day. "It's beautiful isn't it?" asks Ms. Takemura.

Rika looks at her and nods. "Its better then the view one gets from Tokyo."

Ms. Takemura smiles, "That's certainly true." She picks up her own bags and starts to head towards the hotel; she turns her head and smiles at Rika and Sydney. "You two coming?"

"Yeah!" yells Sydney who picks up her bags and runs after the teacher. But Rika stays a while longer, her eyes fixated on the setting sun, not wanting to turn away from it, afraid that it would disappear forever. After a few more minutes she decides to looks away, with her bag in hand; careful not to hurt her scars, she heads towards the hotel.


End file.
